


Jump Not Fall

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angel!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a fallen angel that Cas insists on you staying at the bunker with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Not Fall

You glared at the massive hunter sitting across the table from you. Castiel had finally tracked you down and taken you to the Winchester’s bunker “to keep you safe” he claimed. You had scoffed at him and informed you that you were in no way in any danger, but he had insisted. And seeing he could fly you away before you could even blink, you were more inclined to go with him. So you were stuck at the bunker with Sam Winchester while Castiel was away with Dean. You watched in amusement as Sam attempted to start conversation. He’d keep sucking in a breath as if he was going to say something, then rethinks and goes back to his lore.

 

“Spit it out.” You said finally. He looked surprised before shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

 

“I was just wondering –“ he stuttered slightly. “Wondering why you fell.” He ducked his head somewhat embarrassed. Your eyebrows rose.

 

“What do you mean?” You asked. His eyes jumped to meet yours.

 

“Cas called you his sister.” You nodded expectantly.

 

“But you’re human.” You nodded again.

 

“Your point?” You didn’t hold back your exasperation with the conversation.

 

“I was just curious on why you fell.” His eyes flicked nervously from yours to the table.

 

“I didn’t fall.” He looked back up at you. You pushed yourself away from the table and stood up.

 

“I jumped.” With that, you turned on your heel and walked away to escape the hunter.

 

* * *

 

You wandered around the mostly empty bunker until you were so turned around you were completely lost. You drifted from hallway to hallway trying to find something familiar or someway back to the library where Castiel had left you. Giving up on finding your way back, you started opening doors. Several led to random storage rooms, most looking like they hadn’t been opened since they were closed in the 50s. Eventually you found your way to yet another hallway and found a bedroom at the first door you opened. You stepped into the sparsely decorated room. Guns and other weapons lined the walls. You ran your fingers across the smooth woods as you explored the room. You made your way over to the nightstand. A few simple pictures littered the surface. You picked one up to look at it closer. A kind looking blonde woman smiled up at you, her arms wrapped around a small boy – her son perhaps.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Sam’s voice made you jump. Your head snapped around to see him standing in the doorway.

 

“Exploring.” You said simply.

 

“This is Dean’s room.” He said stepping into the room. His long legs allowed him to cross the room in a few steps so he was standing next to you looking over your shoulder.

 

“That’s our mom.” He answered your unasked question.

 

“And Dean?” You muttered. He nodded. He reached around you and gently took the picture from your hands. Sam replaced the picture on the nightstand.

 

“That was a long time ago.” He said quietly. His hands settled on your shoulders as he gently guided you out of the room and back to the library. You stood in front of him as he leaned against the table.

 

“I hate to probe, but why did you jump? What would make you want to leave Heaven?” You thought carefully about his question. You shrugged slightly.

 

“I felt… stifled.” You settled. “I felt like I knew that there was more than just Heaven.” You started pacing.

 

“Heaven is black and white. No emotions, no feelings, just “the mission.”” You made air quotes.

 

“I wanted to feel.” You said quietly as you settled back in front of him. You looked down at the floor between his feet.

 

“What did you want to feel?” Your eyes came back to his. You hadn’t been human long enough to recognize the emotions in his eyes.

 

“Everything.” You whispered. In a burst of movement, he had you switch places. He picked you up and set you down on the table. His lips crashed into yours. Lust. That was the emotion. His mouth moved against yours, his tongue swept across your bottom lip begging for entrance. Your lips parted and Sam invaded your mouth. You eventually broke away gasping for breath. Sam’s lips moved to your neck sucking and nipping. You desperately pushed his flannel shirt off his shoulders and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He pulled away from you and did the same while your hands explored his broad chest. Your hands pushed downward and you shoved his jeans to the floor. His hardening cock pressed through the thin material of his boxers and against your thigh.

 

“Sam,” you gasped as he freed your breasts from your bra. Both of your movements were rushed as if you were both going to disappear. He lifted you slightly and pushed your jeans and panties off of you leaving you naked on the library table. His lips hovered above your ear.

 

“Have you done this before?” He muttered. You nodded and pushed your hand into his boxers.

 

“I have a little bit of experience.” You breathed back as your hand wrapped around his cock. Sam laughed quietly.

 

“An angel with experience. That’s new.” You looked up at him through your lashes as you pushed his boxers down to his ankles.

 

“Not an angel, remember? I jumped.” His nose bumped yours as you felt him line himself up.

 

“Oh, yes. I remember.” He muttered. He pushed his cock into you swiftly filling you completely. He stopped when he bottomed out and let you adjust.

 

“Fuck, Sam.” You mumbled. He shook his head laughing.

 

“Angel’s got a mouth on her.” You cocked your head at him.

 

“You going to keep calling me that or fuck me properly?” Sam’s eyes darkened.

“You asked for it, angel.” He quickly pulled out before slamming back into you. You gasped loudly and your hand flew to his head, your fingers twisting into his hair. Your other arm wrapped around his shoulder. He mirrored you; one hand buried in your hair the other arm covered your back.

 

“Shit, angel. So good for me.” He grunted as he fucked you. You held on tight as he pounded into you.

 

“Anyone else ever fuck you like this?” He practically growled in your ear. You whimpered and shook your head no. One of his hands wandered down between your legs finding your clit.

 

“Sam,” You gasped. “Going to come.” You moaned. He just grunted as you clenched around him and came hard. He groaned and stopped as he came too. You slumped against him. He pulled out of you carefully and pulled his boxers and jeans back up. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up gently. You responded with your legs closing around his waist, barely having the energy to hold on as he took you back to the hall with the bedrooms. He went to the bedroom next to Deans. He set you down slowly on the bed, pulled out a t-shirt and pair of boxers, and slipped them both on you. His arms wrapped around you as he pulled you down onto the bed.

 

“You know I didn’t really want to stay here.” You muttered. Sam hummed in response.

 

“But I think I could survive here. Just might stay.” You felt his arms tighten around you.

 

“Good.” He whispered. 


End file.
